


[Podfic] Countergambit

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, King Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Quest: King's Gambit (The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Witchers fought for coin, everyone knew that. Even the Witchers knew that, it was their code after all. Apparently the jarls of Skellige did not know that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Cerys an Craite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Countergambit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Countergambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425953) by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia). 



**Title:** Countergambit  
 **Author:** Jetainia  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Yennefer/Cerys  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Length and format:** 00:05:24, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vagb2wergvm1fjm/Countergambit.mp3/file)


End file.
